Control
by art-liv
Summary: Season 13. Olivia gets promoted. Rated for content and language.


**A/N: Hello people! Okay,I believe you've all heard about Olivia getting a promotion and then her relationship with Elliot changing... So,here it is. What I think should happen. I don't like the idea of Elliot getting a female partner... Hmmm. ****(:**

**Special thanks to my gorgeous baby,Christi,for the read through. (:**

**And special thanks to my other baby,Munchie a.k.a Munchkin_79 for the title. She one dirty,dirty girl.(:**

**Disclaimer: Are they going at it like animals? No? Then they aren't mine. **

**Read,Enjoy and Review. (:**

**xo,Α.**

* * *

><p>She's such a <em>bitch. <em>To him. Only to _him_.

When she got the promotion she was so happy,until she realized she'd no longer be his partner. Then she was sad. She would smile sadly at him and she would touch him a little bit more often. This is the end she'd thought. Something like _the end of an era_. And then he got divorced,out of the blue,literally. She hadn't seen that one coming. She didn't ask the reason why because it didn't matter to her,and he never bothered to tell her. After that she was deliriously happy but she would never tell him that. He was single and she was too. And,most important, they would no longer be partners.

He didn't want her to leave. Yes,he was proud that his partner got promoted but he wanted her with him. He was afraid she would leave him. He was afraid she would forget all about him. That she would find someone to love because she would have plenty of time to date,because she wouldn't work as much any more,because she would leave _him_. He was afraid because when she would smile at him sadly and she would touch him he felt like she was saying goodbye and it broke his heart. He didn't want to tell her that Kathy left him again,because he was afraid he would beg her to stay with him. He was a _selfish bastard_. He thought that when she'd learn about the divorce that she would be happy but no,she didn't seem happy to him. It was still the same Olivia Benson. They would no longer be partners and he desperately wanted to make a move on her,but she didn't seem to be interested in him.

But now she's a bitch. She has an office now and she no longer chases criminals with him,instead she helps their victims. But she's a fucking bitch to him and she yells at him all the fucking time and he can't say shit because she'll have his ass,because he's an ass and he snaps at them sometimes. It's all her fault,she left him and he cannot control himself anymore.

But,most important,she comes to work wearing pencil skirts. Pencil _fucking_ skirts. And all he can think of is bending her over her desk and _fucking_ her into oblivion.

She promised herself that she would no longer run after him like a lost puppy. It was obvious that he didn't want her and she still had some dignity left when it came to him,or so she tells herself. Who is she trying to kid? She's a fucking whore when it comes to him. She'd come countless times around her own fingers screaming his name. There are days that she wants him to fuck her so hard she'll forget her own name,and days that she wants to fuck him. She wants to strip him and fuck him. In her bed,her couch,her shower,her office.

In her office,_now_.

"Stabler,get your ass in my office,yesterday."

"You fucking bitch,"he mutters under his breath. He stands up and heads towards her office. He gives Munch a death glare accompanied by his middle finger when he hears him chuckle and say, "Uh-oh,Stabler,she'll spank you!"

He stands outside for a few moments in order to collect himself. The blinds of her office are closed and he cannot see anything. He knocks on the door twice and turns the knob when he hears her voice. He steps inside and she is sitting on her chair,leaning back, with four of the buttons of her shirt undone. His eyes fall on her breasts and he wants to touch them,badly. He wants to reach and touch them. He immediately takes his eyes from her cleavage and looks at her. She looks pissed. He snapped,again. For the third time this month.

She crosses her arms over her chest and his eyes fall on her breasts again.

"I have a rape victim who is refusing to talk because some asshole detective snapped at her after yelling at his partner." Her voice is hard and she raises her brow expectantly at him.

"Uhh- I- uhh,the perp was her boyfriend and a neighbor saw him leaving the house after the attack and then saw him again hidden when we were asking her questions. Asshole said he'd go after him but lost him."

"Asshole?"

"Uhh..my...uhh partner." She'll always be his partner and he refuses to call anyone else that.

"And then you yelled at the victim?" She,now,was yelling at him.

"I didn't yell,I raised my voice a little trying to make her understand. She first told us that her boyfriend did it but then she changed her story and said that she didn't see the attacker. It didn't occur to me at that moment that he may have threatened her while he was hidden."

She nods her head,stands up and walks towards him slowly. With every click of her high heels he feels his dick stirring,he swallows hard because although she stopped walking she's a little too close,he steps back a few times but she continues walking towards him. He bumps into the wall and she stands in front of him. She's too close,he thinks. Her scent intoxicates him and he wants to touch her.

"Don't you dare snap at a victim again Stabler because I swear,if you do it again I will tear your balls off,put them in a flowery box and sell them on E-bay. Am I clear?" He can feel her breath on his lips and he wants to lick them. His dick stirs because she's so close,her breasts are almost touching his chest.

He nods his head because he can't find any words to use.

"Am I clear,Detective?" she seethes.

"Yes -"

"Mistress,"she cuts him off.

"What?" _Did she just say that?_

"It's Mistress to you." She smiles sinfully at him and his dick goes from flaccid to hard. He thinks he must be dreaming because this is unreal. She can't be saying such thing. Not to him.

"Yes,Mistress."

"Good boy,Stabler."

She steps closer and presses her breasts firmly to his chest while her hand cups his cock through his pants. He's bigger than she expected or fantasized.

"Ohh,fuck,"he breathes,"Liv,what are you doing?"

"Shut up,Stabler. Shut the fuck up." She rubs his dick through his pants and her other hands goes to his nape. She slips her finger through his hair and crashes her mouth with his.

He removes her hand from his crotch and cups her ass bringing her roughly onto him.

She parts her mouth from his and breathes,"Oh,fuck,Elliot." He brings her back to him and kisses her again while she tries to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants,he sucks on her upper lip and she whimpers. His tongue slips in her mouth again and she thinks she'll lose control if she doesn't step back. Because she will fuck him.

She stops kissing him and steps back. She successfully removes his pants and boxers. His mouth fall on her breasts and he licks and bites them lightly. Her fingers go and unbutton his shirt ,but she doesn't remove it from him. No time,she thinks. She rakes her nails on his chest and and his bites are a little harder on her breasts.

He wants to tear her shirt but he doesn't because he's not sure if she has something else to wear for the rest of the day. And also he doesn't want other men to see her like that. He unbuttons it quickly and he removes it herself throwing it on the floor. He reaches for her skirt and brings it up around her waist. He gets a hold of her thong and tears it in half.

She yelps not expecting it but doesn't say anything. He lowers the cups of her bra and exposes her breasts. His hot mouth latches on one of her cinnamon nipples while his other grips her ass.

She sighs when he starts sucking on her nipple and holds his head in place with her hand while the other wraps around his dick.

"Oh,Olivia,"he growls when she starts stroking him from base to tip over and over again.

"Come here,"she says walking away from him. He swallows hard watching her in high heels without underwear,swaying her hips. Her skirt around her waist and her glorious breasts out of the cups of her bra. She yanks on his arm and throws him on the couch of her office.

He lays on the couch and she straddles his thighs,her wetness leaking onto him,making him growl and he reaches for her.

"No,don't touch me,Stabler. Now I'm fucking you. You've been fucking me over for thirteen years. Now it's my turn. You're my bitch,now,Stabler and I'm fucking you! " She brings his hands on either side of his head and she holds them there while looking at him intensely.

"You're such an asshole,"she continues,"I've been waiting for you to make a fucking move on me forever,but no,you're just too blind to see how much I want you."

She lifts her hips and brings her dripping pussy above his dick without making any contact. She talks to him while soaking him with her wetness,"Do you feel it now,Elliot? Do you feel how much I want you?"

He growls and thrusts his hips up into her. Her breath catches in her throat,

"Damn it,I told you I'm fucking you,Stabler,"she says firmly and he's painfully hard. This side of her is extremely hot.

She lets go of his hands and places one of her own hands on his abdomen to balance herself while she takes a hold of his dick with the other. She holds him in her entrance soaking the head of his hard cock with her wetness.

She drives him inside her feeling a slight burn as she sinks further down on him because he's just a little too big for her.

"Uhhh," she moans,she can feel every vein of his glorious length as he slides inside her.

He groans and she looks at him,a sinful smile tugging at her plump,wet lips and his dick throbs as he watches her.

She brings her knees closer to his sides and intertwines their fingers on either side of his head. She clenches her muscles gripping his dick like a vice.

She lifts,only the head of his cock inside her, and slams back down,hard. Her nails dig in the flesh of his hands but he doesn't seem to care. She slams onto him again and again and again,until the only thought in his mind is that she's fucking him.

He's mesmerized by the image of her above him moaning his name and mumbling incoherently while her head is thrown back. He wants to touch her,though.

He removes his hands from hers and reaches for her breast while the other hand holds her thigh,firmly. She looks at him and her mischievous smile is back as she slaps his hand away playfully and tugs at her own nipple sighing.

"Damn,Olivia,"he groans watching her touch and cups her with both hands,his short nails digging in her flesh.

"God,El,I'm gonna cum,"she moans and picks up her pace slamming onto him faster.

He feels her tightening round him and wants to come,badly,"God,baby,me too."

"Don't come,"she says firmly.

"Huh?"

"Don't you dare fucking come,Stabler,"she grits her teeth. Before he has a chance to move his hand and touch her clit,her hands is already there rubbing furiously.

"Oh my fucking God,Oh my fucking God,Elliot!" Her whole body shakes violently as she shatters around him and she falls forward on him,her forehead touching his,her eyes closed and her hands cupping his face.

He watches her come and he feels her convulsing around him,he wills himself to not come,because that's what she asked. He growls and angles his head kissing her lips. He strokes her back and fists his hands in her hair.

"Baby,please,"he pleads against her mouth.

"Okay,you can come,"she whispers and opens her eyes to look at him.

"Stand up,"he asks.

She looks at him confused and he lifts her off of him. He gets off the couch and walks to her desk,she follows him and he grabs her bending her over it. She yelps.

He stands back stroking himself slowly while looking at her from behind. She turns her head and watches him as he reaches to touch her.

He strokes her with his knuckles, "You've got such a gorgeous pussy,Liv." His words cause a wave of wetness.

He pushes slowly into her,groaning. He fists her hair with one hand and turns her head looking deeply into her eyes.

"You think I don't want you?" he asks her moving slowly in and out of her tight cunt. "Is that what you think,Olivia? That I don't want you? You're so wrong. You have no idea how hard you make me," he says thrusting hard so as to make his point clear.

"Ahh,"

"You have no idea how many times I have fantasized 'bout kissing you. How many times I have fantasized about making love to you or about fucking you. About your lips wrapped around my dick or about my head between your thighs."

"El,please,"she pleads thrusting back.

He tugs her hair, "You have no idea how sexy it is to watch your little pussy thrusting back to get my dick deeper inside but Olivia I'm fucking you this time,yeah?"

He thrusts faster and harder into her and she whimpers just nodding.

"Say it,Olivia. What am I doing to you?"

"Oh God,"she moans shaking her head.

"Say it." He thrusts harder and faster slapping her ass cheek.

"Oh God,Elliot,you are,baby,you are fucking me,"she whimpers.

She's close again and he's too because his moves get jerkier,"Elliot,make me cum,again,please. I'm so close,baby."

"Ohh,fuck!" Her words make him thrust harder into her. He leans forward and cups her breast in his hand and pinches her hard nipple. He slaps it and she moans, "Oh fuck me!"

He feels her tightening even more around him and he's ready to come, "Cum Olivia,now."

"Ahhh,Elliot,fuck!" she comes hard shaking violently in this arms.

"Oh,I fucking love you,damn it," he says before crashing his lips to hers exploding inside her.

"Oh,fuck me,"she says trying to catch her breath. She thinks she heard him say something like "I love you" but she's not quite sure.

"I just did,baby,I just did! Now,come on before Munch thinks you murdered me!"

They stand up and he hugs her tightly. She burrows her face in the crook of his neck and he strokes her hair. She smile to herself.

"I love you,"he whispers in her hair.

"Really?" she asks without moving her head. Her hot breath hits his neck and he thinks that he loves that,too.

"Really," he says. She looks at him and he continues, "So much,Olivia. I love you so much it hurts to breathe,baby."

She smiles at him,her eyes full of unshed tears, "I love you,too." She hugs him,then,tightly.

It's weird,she thinks,that they confessed their undying love half naked after fucking one another into oblivion,but also so _them_.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Let me know what you think! You can review even if you don't have an account. <strong>


End file.
